The Kill
by TransformCobra
Summary: Halloween themed story. What happens when Brittany finds a book, that contains all of the glee clubbers names in it? What is happening to Lima, Ohio? Rated M. for blood scenes and some sexual contact. Title song from 30 Seconds To Mars


Author's Note: This is my Glee Halloween Story. Some horror. Some angst. Secerts will be told. Sorry if some characters are ooc. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. Please Tell me what you think. XD

* * *

"So Brittany, how are the dreams now?" The psychologist asked.

"Better, they don't come as often as they use to." Brittany's hair was down and she was wearing black shorts and a white tank covered with a blue sweater. She kept her head down most of the talks. Couple of times she would look up but feared what she would see in front of her. "But lately I can't look into mirrors." She stated.

"Tell me further why you can't?" The psychologist asked writing down everything in her little black book. Brittany had her eyes fixture on that book.

* * *

It was a typical day, three days before Halloween to be exact. Brittany saw Puck trying to mack on Santana. Brittany always loved Halloween, she would take Becky trick or treating and she liked eating the pixie stix some adults gave out. Artie rolled up to her. After the whole duets thing, she apologized to Artie like seven times and he forgave her. Now her and Artie weren't dating but they were close friends now. Something was different about Artie today though. She grabbed the handles and started pushing him to his third period class.

"Hey Artie, something up?" She asked nicely.

"Something just doesn't feel right about today, you know?" He said. She had to admit something didn't feel right today. Kurt was wondering the halls with worry on his face. Something was up. Kurt usually had no emotion on his face during school hours. She rolled Artie up to Kurt. Soon the lights were flickering. Then the power went out. A high pitch scream was heard. It was near her, so it was Kurt who had screamed. She tried to keep calm and she felt around to grab Kurt's arm. He jumped when she gripped him. Another scream was heard coming form down the hall almost where she saw Santana and Puck talking.

"SANTANA" She yelled. She put Kurt's hand on Artie's chair and ran to Santana's scream. She felt around and then her hands landed on a bare back. Well, not so bare there was some back hair on it. She gulped and traveled her hands up to a full head of hair. Okay, it wasn't Puck. Maybe Finn? The figure was taller then her. She felt around and there was a book in the back pocket of the pants. She pulled it out in time for the figure to turn around and shove her to the ground. She landed hard on her ass. Then a breeze of air as the figure ran away. A minute later the lights came back on. It was weird everyone was gone Santana, Puck, Kurt, and Artie. It was like it hadn't happened. She looked at the clock to see she had missed the first ten minutes of her class. Something had to happen. She still had the little black book in her hand. She went to a safe place for her. The choir room. But the lights were off. She flicked the switch and saw someone lying on the floor. Blood everywhere. Someone big and butch. With a letter man jacket. She walked around to see the face. David Karofsky with a slashed throat. She gasped. She sat on the piano chair. She still had her hands on the book. She looked back at the dead Karofsky then at the book. It was scratched in the cover. The Kill. She opened it up to the first page. There was David's name on the page and three tallies next to it. Below his name was Azimio and Johnny, the other lug-head that helped them with the bully antics. Azimio had four, and Johnny had six. What did the tallies mean? She shut the book and walked out to get a teacher. Luckily Mr. Schuester was getting some more copies for his Spanish assignment.

"Mr. Schue" She exclaimed.

He looked up and was surprised to see Brittany. "Brittany what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" He asked. Brittany took his wrist and pulled him to the choir room.

"Someone killed David Karofsky, he is in the choir room. And, And this book has his name in it, it's in-scripted The Kill." She looked at the cover and the words were gone. Mr. Schuester took it and opened it up. It was blank. She looked over. "Mr. Schue it was there. I'm telling you." She then dragged Mr. Schuester to the choir room. She opened the door and David wasn't there. Neither was the pool of blood. He sighed and told Brittany to get back into class. So that was a major highlight of the day. And during free period she looked at the book again. This time It had writing under Azimio's name. Look in the auditorium. She got up and walked to the aud. She got onto the stage and looked out in the seats. No one was there. This was really freaky. A rope weight fall from the upstairs. She jumped. Then She looked up and saw Azimio was hanging from a rope. She screamed and ran out to the first person she saw. "Finn, Azimio has been hung from the stage ropes" She dragged him in and stopped him to look up at the right time.

Finn chuckled. "Brittany are you okay? There is nothing up there"

Her mouth was gaped. She looked up and he wasn't there anymore. This was all messing with her head. "But..But" She stuttered.

Finn patted her on the her shoulder. "Come on, The rest of the gleeks are planning something for Halloween and we have to be there." With that Finn dragged Brittany to the choir room. The same room Karofsky was dead in. Her breathe hitched as she walked past the spot Karofsky laid on. They sat down and Rachel started off the conversation. Brittany sat next to Finn and Artie was on her other side. She grabbed his hand and looked at him. She smiled weakly at him. Today wasn't a good day. Then when she looked in his eyes, half his face was a covered in cuts and blood. She gasped and closed her eyes and turned away. She put her hands over her eyes. When Finn moved her hands everyone was staring with concern. She looked back at Artie, his cute dorky face was back. She touched his face. Smooth and soft.

"Okay, besides Brittany's weird actions, I was thinking that Glee Club go haunted housing. And Friday sing some thrilling songs." Rachel informed the clubbers. Everyone nodded. Brittany raised her hand. "Yes Brittany"

"I don't think we should. Someone or something is killing students. Azimio and Karofsky are gone. And Karofsky died on that spot there" She spoke up and pointed to the spot. She saw the blood stained floor. "Oh my god. The blood stain. Tell me, you guys can see it" She questioned loudly. She looked at them and they had the same question pop in their heads. _What is she on?_"I'm not on anything. You can't see it?" She asked. All shock their heads no. Most of them raised their eyebrows. Finn had a weird smirk on him. They continue to talk about their plans for the Halloween weekend. Brittany stared at Finn. The smirk never left. She smacked him. "You did it! You killed them!" She yelled. She got up and was about to hit Finn harder. Finn was stunned covering his red cheek now.

"What the hell Brit? I didn't do it. No one did it. You're losing your mind" Finn shouted. He was rubbing his cheek. Rachel came over and kissed his cheek. And with that the meeting was over. Brittany opened the book and looked under Johnny's name. He who bullies, dies. Great another death. But nothing insane happened during the rest of the day. It was until after school. She stayed behind to get her third period assignment. People say she is dumb. But it's all an act. Sometimes. She got out of the building and saw Johnny punching Kurt in the stomach. Then in the face. He had a blooding nose. Wait a second. Kurt's the killer. The bullies are on the top of the list. It made sense. She stayed behind to see what would happen. A dark masked figure pulled up from inside the dumpster and grabbed Johnny and lifted him into the dumpster. Kurt had his eyes closed for the further contact to his face. He was up against the dumpster. And it started moving. Then a blood hurtling scream came from that. Brittany ran to Kurt. He was breathing heavy, worry and fear was in his eyes.

"Kurt it's me, Brittany" He looked at Brittany with the same fear as the movement stopped. They looked at each other then they gripped the side of the dumpster and pulled up seeing what was inside. There was no dark figure but Johnny was lying there in the filth slashes on his chest and stomach. A steak in his heart. Kurt got back to the ground and turned around. Brittany did the same and saw the horror on Kurt's face. "Do you believe me now?" She asked.

Kurt gulped as he looked into her eyes "I saw the blood stain earlier." At least she had someone that believed her. She got the book out from her bag. She opened the page. And the page was 'x' out. She looked at Kurt. He had saw the writing too. She turned the page and on the top of the list was Rachel with ten tallies. She still didn't know what they meant. "What are the tallies for?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." She was trying to think alittle. "Wait, how many times did Johnny hit you?"

"Like six times, why?" Kurt questioned her.

"There was six tallies next to his name. And what about Azimio? Or Karofsky? Did they bully you today?" She exclaimed. Kurt had to think. But not here.

"Come on. Let's go to my place and think of this." He said. And they got to his place and Finn and Rachel were on the couch in the living room watching tv and cuddling. Brittany wanted to puke at the sight but she ignored them. Kurt stopped and asked Finn something. "Finn, didn't Azimio and Karofsky plan on doing some sort of prank today?"

Finn looked back and answered his brother. "Yea, uhh..Karofsky tagged three teacher's cars. And Azimio I believe punched four random nerds today. Why?" Brittany's eyes widen. Karofsky must have done the tagging before being attacked.

"Just curious, come on Brittany" he lead her downstairs. Last time she was here, her and Kurt made out but she was to caught up on the killings for today. "Okay how many tallies did they have?" He asked. She pulled the book out again. She gave him the black book. 'The Kill' He read the title. Wow, it did make sense. The amount of tallies, was the number of times one person did something. What was Rachel's though. She had made a comment about her perfect singing at least eight times during school hours. They both looked at each other. A gush of air came from the open basement window. Kurt's breathe was hott and heavy. Brittany dragged Kurt up the stairs. If Rachel made two more comments then she would die. Rachel and Finn were at the door. She was about to leave. They kissed for the tenth time in the hour. And she left. "Finn how many times did she talk about her perfect singing?" Kurt asked with a hitched breathe. Everyone didn't like Rachel, besides Finn. But they didn't want her dead.

"What's with the random questions?" He asked. "Like four times since she got here" Kurt looked confused as he stared at Brittany. She opened the book. It had ten tallies.

"How many tallies again?" Kurt asked. Finn snatched the book. He started laughing.

"What is this? A kill book" He laughed still.

"That's what it is, Finn. How many times did you two kiss?" She questioned snatching the book back. He was controlling his laugh.

"Like ten times, why?" He wiped his laughing tears away. Kurt and Brittany looked at each other then at Finn, who was now getting the hint of fear from them. He grabbed the book. "You mean to tell me, that Rachel's going to die soon. Cause' we kissed ten times" He opened the book and Words appeared under her name. Like magic. Say Goodbye to your girlfriend. His eyes widen and were starting to water. He looked, then saw his name appear on the page below her. Then two tallies. "WHAT ARE THE TALLIES FOR? WHY AM I NEXT?" He yelled. Soon there was a crash outside. They all ran outside. Rachel's vehicle was wracked. But the other car had no one in there. Kurt and Finn ran to her aid. Brittany felt the breeze again. She looked back and saw the tall figure looking at her. With dark hooded eyes. Her breathing was er regular almost all day today. Now she was horrified of who and what would happen next. It was hard to concentrate. She ran to the boys. Finn was balling on Kurt's shoulder. The impact killed Rachel. Finn was sobbing like a baby. She felt bad for him. He had lost Rachel. And Glee had lost their chances of going to New York. But that wasn't the worry for today. Finn had to do two things or say two things then he would be gone.

"I wish it was me, instead of her" He sobbed on Kurt's shoulder. He was about to say it again. Kurt could feel the atomsphere around them turn to tension and fear.

"Don't say it again Finn. Don't. Calm down" He said. Kurt looked at Brittany and she opened the book again. The words under Finn appeared. You can't save all of your friends. She sighed and told the boys she was going to go home. She had called her mom to get come and pick her up. Kurt took Finn back to the house. Carol was making dinner. Then all four of the family members took their seats at the table. Burt noticed how quiet the boys were.

"What up with you two? He asked them. Kurt looked at Finn. Finn gave Kurt a frown.

"Uh, kids at school are getting killed. Rachel died in a car accident." He said staring at his food, not looking into the parents' eyes. Kurt looked at his dad whose mouth was dropped about to take a bit of food and Carol whim gasped louder at her son's statement. She got up and hugged her son from behind. Saying it was going to be okay. Soon Kurt and Finn were downstairs. Kurt was going to do his facial routine, but was scared if the murderer wanted that one nightly routine just to kill him. He got into his pyjamas and into bed, dreading the next day. Not as much as Finn though. He had been lying in his bed like a mummy throughout the whole time. He had stopped crying, now he was just mourning over Rachel. "You know she was going to let me lay her Halloween night?" He spoke up for the first time since dinner. "She wanted to wait til she was twenty-five but she trusted me, and she loved me." He shaded a few tears. "Kurt, I'm scared. Can I sleep in your bed?" Finn asked. Kurt's eyes widen. Really? Now he wanted to sleep in the same bed? But he wasn't going to say no to Finn. He opened the blankets for Finn. He crawled up and put his arm around Kurt. Was this some way Finn was trying to keep Rachel at heart? By pulling his arm around a smaller slender body? Well whatever it was for, it was working. Finn fell asleep in an instant. Probably because the boy was crying since he saw Rachel's dead body. Kurt was about fall asleep after staring at the wall for an hour when the blankets were being pulled. He inhaled a quick, sharp breathe as he turned his head. The dark figure yanked the covers and pulled on Finn's ankles. Finn woke up to the pull on his feet. He started kicking and grabbing the mattress. "NO! STOP! KURT" He screamed. You'd figure the parents had heard but Kurt didn't hear any sudden movement upstairs. He grabbed Finn's arms.

"LET HIM GO! FINN HOLD ON" Kurt yelled at a high pitch. Kurt was pulling as hard as he could on Finn's wrists. He was crying out, Then the figure pulled out a murshidi and chopped at Finn's midsection. He was now scream blooding murder. Kurt pulled harder, he got most of Finn on the bed. And the dark murderer was still chopping at him though. He went past the bone and to Finn's organs. Finn gasped his last breathe and mouthed 'I love you Kurt' As the murderer chopped his stomach in half. Kurt was in main shock that the murderer dared to be in the room with him. He didn't even notice Finn's blood splattered on his face. He just stared at the two halves and started to tear up. He was calming himself, he put his hand on his face to feel the blood on his cheek. He was going into hysterics right now. Then the door opened and hard footsteps came down and switched the light on.

"Kurt what's wrong?" His father questioned. What's wrong? What's wrong is that you are staring at the upper half of Finn Hudson. But the parents had confused looks on them. He looked at his hand and no blood. Then he looked back at the edge of his bed. Finn wasn't there anymore. Nor, the dark figure. And all that blood was gone. But he saw Finn struggle, he saw the man chopping at Finn's midsection. Wouldn't that ask where Finn went? He looked back and they were heading upstairs. Was this a nightmare? They had turned off the light and he grabbed his phone to text Brittany what had happen. His black light showed the blood stains. But they didn't see it. How? He curled up on his blood stained bed and texted Brittany. Still shocked of what had just happened. _Brittany, He was here, he killed Finn, he cut Finn in half. _He wanted to cry but for some reason he didn't. And you would expect Kurt Hummel to cry after Finn had said he loved him. Everyone would say that Kurt wanted to hear that for his propose. But honestly, he knew Finn cared about him as a brother and so did Kurt. His phone lit up as a new text came in. _OMG are you okay? I got a text from Santana. We aren't going to see her or Puck tomorrow either :( _What was that suppose to mean? Unless they were next in the book. He had to reply for an explanation but she texted him the reason. _The book had Santana and Puck in a heart then a 1 in the middle. The words underneath said the first time it meant something_ Brittany wiped away another tear. It wasn't fair. She wanted that one time with Santana where it meant everything. But Santana is a sex shark like Puck. And it did hurt that it would mean something with that damn boy instead of the one person that was willing to do anything for her. She had got the text at 10:10 it said. _This orgasm is to die for it's even better that Puck said i love you _Puck was thrusting in and out of Santana harder and faster as she was trying to text some more. She moaned when Puck bit her shoulder blade. She had given Puck the best blowjob he will ever have. And the last. Puck had ate and sucked Santana's vagina with pose. Who knew it was the first and last time it would ever mean anything to them. "I love you Santana" Puck grunted as they were still smashing. Santana wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and pulled herself up to angle the penetration, moving her hips slightly to feel Puck's massive cock all on her wet walls. She was close and she could feel Puck ready to explode. "I love you too Puck" It was like her words were the pure ecstasy of the moment. Both screamed as they came together. Puck moaned and hid his head in Santana's collarbone. Santana cawling at his big arm. Both of them relaxing from their high. Puck pulled his head back. The look of confusion set in his face. Santana's eyebrow cocked up. Blood dripping down his chest. Someone had stabbed him from the back. Puck coughed up and blood came out. Santana's eyes started to water as Puck collapsed on her. She was chanting no as she saw a dark figure cloud over her and Puck's body. "Just do it" As the steak went straight into her heart.

Brittany had cried ever since that text. She opened the book to find the heart their names were in. She didn't want to be a part of this. She didn't want to know when her true love was going to die. And with that stupid jerk. She tossed the book at her trashcan and curled up into a ball on her bed, as she cried on her's and Santana's love making quilt. She got a response from Kurt. _Britt, I'm so sorry, Im crying for you. I know how much you love San, may I ask who is next? _She was about to get up and retrieve the book. When she reached her feet to the floor something hit her back. She turned around and the book was on her bed. She jumped at first and then took the book in hand. She opened it to the third page. Santana and Puck took a whole page up. She choked up the tears and looked at the other page. He had two couples Tina and Mike and Sam and Quinn. He was targeting the couples now. _Sam+Quinn 1 Tina+Mike 3 Kurt why us?_ Kurt was sad that this was happening to them. Why was Brittany and Kurt the ones to see all this happen. Well, Finn saw what happened but died, so if that counts? _Idk britt. I can't think straight right now. try and sleep night :)_Brittany tried to smile with the emotion icon. But it wasn't cheering her up. She just texted back_ same to you kurt. try and sleep. night :)_

The next day Brittany and Kurt met up before school to go through possible things that the couples could do that will make them end their lives. Kurt flinched when they passed the dumpster. Brittany rubbed his back. "It's okay" Kurt just shock his head.

"No it's not. It's not the same. I'm usually tossed in there by now. And it's just..just not the same." Kurt wanted to cry but he had cried all night and he looked like death today. He picked a dark outfit and he tried to cover the bags under his eyes. He hadn't have the chance to explore this cow town for another gay boy like him. "Do you have the book?" Brittany didn't even answer she just pulled the book out of her backpack. He turned to the third page. "I thought you said that the couples were next?"

"Yea, they are?" She looked with Kurt. It was being modified. The words jumping around and forming different names. Artie and Mercedes. Both their eyes were filled with worry and tears. The murderer was really hitting their hearts with attacking their friends. Their close friends. Mercedes had five and Arite had three. Kids were filing in the school. But not alot. The murderer must have several books. But they didn't see anyone else with books. They just saw less of the student body. He was getting rid of everyone. He was getting rid of this town. Soon Mercedes was rolling Artie up to the pair. And Mercedes looked pissed on long with Artie.

"Boy, you got alot of nerve standing me up yesterday" Mercedes started off waving her hand and finger at him. "I'm telling you boy, it hurt. When I didn't see you at the mall." Kurt was trying to figure out what the five would be. To stop it. The last thing he needed was to see Mercedes die. "I looked like a damn idiot boy" She had said boy three times already. He was focusing on her lips before she had said it again. The next slipped. "Oh..boy I swear, if weren't such good friends I would smack you right now" Four. She was about to say it again. He put his hand on her mouth. At the same time Artie shock his head in agreement. Artie and Brittany had plans after school too. He shock his head twice and she stopped his head by putting her hands on each side of his head. The two angry friends slapped their hands away. "Don't you dare do that again boy." Five and Three. The sudden change in the book .Artie shock his head again. Soon the dark figured, murderer came up and slashed Both of their friends' necks. But he stood there tall and proud of his handy work. They could see the smirk in his eyes. As he put the now dead Mercedes on Artie and rolled the dead bodies away. Both were holding their hands over their mouths. Trying not to cry. Brittany saw the sadness grow deeper in Kurt. And she was feeling the same thing. They walked to their class quiet and holding hands. They were not going separate. The classes were empty and most of the teachers were gone. It wasn't even a school anymore. The kids around them looked like lifeless zombies. Kurt and Brittany thought they would just spend the rest of the day in the choir room. They didn't even bother to look for the couples. They should enjoy their last moments by themselves, not intruded by Brittany and Kurt. Plus the last ones they tried stopping were just killed off anyways. Finn as the main exsample. They figured Sam and Quinn finally had their first kiss. They looked at the book, that one was right. Then the letters moved and it soon created a picture. Of the two kissing in the chemistry room.

"I like you alot Quinn, " Sam spoke to Quinn softly. They hadn't figured why all the kids were lifeless almost, around them. They were to fixed on each other's eyes and hair, and cuteness.

"I like you too." Quinn whispered. They got closer as Sam's hand slipped and spilled a chemical in his lap and Quinn's skirt. Quinn had sat the tube of liquid on the table on it's side, blinded by those beautiful eyes of Sam's as it spilled onto the counter and once they kissed the liquid dripped off the edge of the table and the single drop caused a reaction on their laps as their clothes got on fire and they were running frantically. As Sam was looking for the extinguishers. The murderer had it in hand as he clunked it against Quinn's head. Then swung it at Sam's face. They burned together on the floor as students stepped over the couple. In the picture the students did look like zombies as they didn't react to the fire starting. Or the teacher for that matter. Then the picture scrambled into tiny letters. _Are you enjoying this as much as I am? _Kurt screamed at the book and slapped it out of Brittany's hands. Brittany picked it up again. She opened it to the other page with Tina and Mike's name and the 3 in between them.

They were in the library. Talking about their relationship once again. Tina complaining about everything being so complicated in the relationship. How she had enough of Mike being distant with her in the past week. How she had thrown her hand up wanting to strike the boy. But never did. Mike sighed in relief but was terrified to tell Tina the truth.

"Mike, just talk to me. I want to know what's up." Tina told him.

"You really want to know," Mike started. He had been holding this in for a very long time. He had to no one. "Tina, I like you alot, and I respect you. But I have to tell you that, Matt and I were more than friends. We were lovers. Tina, I'm bi-sexual. I still want to be with you, but lately I've been having dreams. Of someone else" He confessed. Tina looked a little stunned but the words that came out of her mouth were pure shock to Mike.

"It's Kurt isn't it. I'm glad you told me. I knew something was up." Tina spoke up. "Now I have a confession myself. I'm still in love with Artie. And I have dreams too." Mike's eyes widen a bit. Was she about to talk about her dreams for Artie? "Lately, I've had dreams about a certain Cheerio." She said. Mike pulled her into a hug. They closed their eyes and stood in silence. Mike opened his eyes to see a black figure come up with a gun. He pointed it to Tina's head.

"NO. DON'T DO IT" Mike yelled. Tina pulled away with a question on her face. Then the gun want off, Blood on his face and Tina on the floor. The masked man pulled the gun to him. Mike saw the man about to pull the trigger. He ducked and ran out the door. He ran up to a running back. But the kid's face was dead looking. "SOMEBODY HELP" He yelled as he looked back to the man running toward him. He had a chainsaw now. Where the hell did he get that? Mike ran past the choir room. He saw Kurt and Brittany lying across some chairs playing cards. He ran into room. "Guys, there is a man, who killed Tina, and he is chasing after me. You gotta help" He told them.

They looked at him then at the book. They put their hands down. They got up and straightened their clothes. Brittany asked what he and Tina did or talked about. Mike really didn't want to say. "Uh..we said some confessions." Mike told them.

"How many?" Kurt asked.

"Like three. Why?" Mike answered. They heard the chainsaw get closer. "What the hell is going on?" Brittany looked dumbfounded. But she tugged at Mike's wrist. Kurt was already at the door. The chainsaw was getting closer and closer. Kurt waving for Brittany and Mike to pick up the pace. Soon they were running down the hall, with the man chasing after them. Kurt was surprising a fast runner. He found a supply closet and pushed the others in the closet and shut the door. They can hear the heavy footsteps pass by. The air filled with heavy panting.

"The book, Brittany the book!" Kurt whispered. Mike pulled out his cell phone for light. All the pages were blank. Not even Mr. Schuester's name was in it. But most teachers and students looked like mindless zombies. It was at the last page that had writing on it. _Game over kids, Time is near, And you three are next for this god for saken town_All three gasped. They got out once the hall was clear and made a mad dash to Kurt's navigator. Mike offered his place for now. They got there feeling safe for at least an hour. But they passed out on the sofa for six hours. Brittany and Kurt hadn't slept last night after all that happened with them. Brittany woke up and want to the bathroom. Once down she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Small bags were under her eyes. She had relaxed a little. She looked back into the mirror and saw all of her glee club members. She stared intently into their eyes. They had no eyes, then the dark figure popped in the mirror she screamed at his presence in the mirror. Then next thing she knew, he was there choking her. She had tried prying away his arms but his was stronger. Her feet on the sink now trying to ease out of his grip. She was able to scream again. "KURT, MIKE" She yelled. With her lean body she was able to pull out of his chokehold. She then ran out of the bathroom screaming for her friends. She ran past them. Mike stretching out his muscles. She yanked on their collars and they ran to the car. She took the book too. The got into the car. Kurt took the book and Mike drove off. Going 20 over the limit. As Kurt was looking at the book. A black van appeared out of sight and Mike slammed on the breaks and spun the navigator. Kurt and Brittany screaming with him. Kurt did care for his baby car, but he cared more for their lives too. He opened the book to read _No matter where you hide, I will find you guys_They were driving over a bridge that was over a lake that was connected to some sewer pipes. It was one of the most disturbing parts of Lima. Get rid of the book. Kurt rolled the window down and tossed it in the acid water. As they drove past fastly. They didn't know where to go. But they had to get out of town and out of the state.

* * *

Peoria, Illinois; three months fresh in their new school. They had been moved in with close relatives. They didn't know the status on their parents. Kurt didn't have family in Illinois so he was with Mike and his Uncle Tim. Mike even confessed to Kurt about his dreams and they have been dating for a bit. There was a plus. They had settled in a different school. And they had been going to the same therapist every weekend. They had their sides of the stories. Kids at school would see them as freaks. But they didn't have a glee club. They had concert and treble choir, but no show choir. One thing they had was a dance club though. They had some female sports and Brittany got onto the cheerleading squad. This school was majorly different from McKinley. One kid even had the guts to ask where was this Lima. He pulled out his phone and typed it in. No location. What was left of the town, was no more.

The psychologist wrote down everything. Brittany had spoke of everything. Then she was dismissed. As she walked back to her car. She saw something on the ground in front of her car. She picked it up and her eyes lid up to the sight of the small black book. Scratched in the cover was _I NEVER LEFT_


End file.
